Vampire and the King
by Jessalynn Ginseng
Summary: The Cullens decide to come visit somewhere on the rumors of supernatural powers and murders. But when they get there, they find not only the world of Charlie Bone, but a horrible adventure and another mess with the Volturi.
1. New Arrivals

Vampires and the King

New Arrivals

This town was very overcast this year…a major reason why the Cullen's had decided to visit. They had also heard of very strange happenings here…children who had powers and the murders of several people…all who have gone missing. Certainly, this was the dirty work of a clever vampire, and Edward was sure of it.

Most of his family followed behind him. It was nighttime of course, and they had bought a home here. They were staying in this town for a long time…the word was several vampires lived here, and they also heard that some people stay out of the light and only come out at night like they do. This was further evidence to Edward.

He thought of how Carlisle didn't want to come and how Esme had agreed. Rosalie and Emmett were firm on traveling the world and wanted nothing more to do with anything at the moment…well, that was mostly Rosalie. Emmett had grudgingly come along…he had liked the adventure that Edward was brewing up, but he had accompanied Rosalie only because he loved her so dearly…not to mention she was hot.

Alice and Jasper decided it was a fine adventure to go upon. Besides…Alice and Jasper would be needed very much. Alice thought maybe there were werewolves there too, for she could not predict _anything _from this town. Jasper thought his handy emotional senses would come in handy …he thought he had his handle on not killing humans down too, which helped.

Bella knew she did not have to soothe Renesme`…she had been through much worse, on the verge of dying. She missed Jacob dearly but knew he'd be fine with her father, Charlie, and the rest of his wolf pack.

"We're getting close," Edward murmured, looking at his daughter sleeping again. Nessie was nearing the age of thirteen now, and he knew that her childhood was almost up. Nessie was the strange hybrid between vampire and human, when Bella had been human of course. Edward remembered those blissful times…but now, however, he was content with the way things had turned out and pursuing new adventures was fun…not having to face any dangers was so dull compared to their battles against Victoria, their battles upon James and not to mention the Volturi.

"Edward," Alice commented.

"What?" he said irritably.

"This is a first," Jasper added.

"Tell me," he growled. He wanted to keep his eyes on his daughter.

"Well, considering you missed the exit…finally, an imperfection," Bella chuckled. Edward looked to the road signs. Indeed they had. England was so confusing now…things should never be confusing for a vampire.

Edward made a large U-turn and powered to the exit, then taking off from there. He turned to Bella, not bothering to keep his eyes on the road.

"How do you suppose we take this?" he asked.

"Well," Bella said thoughtfully, "I think we should first move into our home and seem the shy new neighbors. Our new address is Number 11, Filbert Street. I think we should roam at night, check out the city from there."

"Not bad," Jasper said.

"I'll go with it…we're almost there, Edward," Jasper pointed out.

"I know what I'm doing," Edward muttered, making Alice, Bella and Jasper grin.

Even with Alice, they were unaware they were being followed.

-------

Charlie settled down on his bed. He was content and almost ready to fall asleep. He remembered sadly how Benjamin had put his house up for sale and his family was now intent on moving to the other side of town. The new neighbors were to move in tonight.

"Charlie, come look, quickly," came a voice through the darkness. Charlie scrambled out of bed and to his Uncle Paton, who was in the doorway.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The new neighbors, come see," Paton beckoned, leading him down to the living room window. Charlie looked out and saw a shiny silver Volvo outside Number 11, Filbert Street. Even though Paton was married, he thought it best if Julia come live at Number 9 to make the entire building a bookstore. Charlie had abandoned his new home and had come to stay the night with his uncle. He saw several perfect figures in the darkness moving boxes in the light. In the dark though they seemed bright with their very pale skin.

"Some big hotshots," Charlie muttered.

"You don't know that," Paton pointed out. "Don't be jealous just because Benjamin moved away. You can still see him, Charlie."

"I know, I shouldn't be like this," Charlie sighed.

"I understand," Paton said.

Suddenly the tallest of them looked up. He had a spectacularly beautiful face and what seemed to be bronze colored hair and pale skin. He stared directly at Charlie and Paton.

"Quick, Charlie!" Paton closed the curtains quickly as Charlie backed up.

"How did he know?" Charlie asked.

"You have the feeling you're being watched, don't you?" Paton whispered, glancing upstairs. His wife, Julia, and step-daughter Emma were still sleeping.

"I think we should go to bed," Charlie said. Paton agreed, even though he himself usually went out at night, his bad ability to shatter lights a burden in the day. He thought of Julia upstairs. What a shock it had been when they had discovered she was a mind-reader. It provided many a possibility.

-----

"Alice, you can't see the future here, can you?" Edward asked, looking down from the window.

"No," Alice said, irritated.

"Hmm, well, I can read minds here," he added lazily. Alice sighed. That was all well for him, but apparently werewolves intermingled with everyone in this town…she couldn't see the future, or even theirs. Which told her they'd meet a werewolf soon.

"Daddy," Renesme said sleepily.

"Right here," Edward said, picking his daughter up as easily as if she were a feather.

"Edward, let's speed this up a bit," Bella said, using her lightning fast speed to pack things away.

"NO!" Edward practically shouted.

"Well, of course not now since you've shouted," Bella huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's fine, they'll just think you almost dropped something…which you easily could have done," he smiled his crooked smile.

Bella looked down. "I'm not clumsy anymore," she muttered. If she had been human she would have blushed…she still found this disturbing.

"Emmett said you could have been the world's only clumsy vampire," Jasper added, carrying a couch with Alice. He could have picked it up himself but not anymore since Edward had shouted.

"There were people from Number 9 looking in their window…they're curious," Edward said.

"Ah," Alice said knowingly.

Edward stared at her a moment, and then shook his head. Bella found this highly confusing when they did that, talking to each other with their minds.

"I've gained a job," Edward started to explain. Bella looked at him quizzically.

"Where?"

"A special school called Bloor's Academy. That's where all the unusual things are happening," Edward explained.

Renesme had quietly been listening to their conversation and then brought her hand to Edward, and she beckoned for her mother to join her stream of thoughts. Bella let Nessie touch her cold cheek.

"Oh, well, maybe sweetheart," Bella said, taking her from Edward. He smiled and helped unpack now too. Nessie had asked if Bella would be using her powers against the vampires here if they had powers.

"What if they're like Alec?" Nessie asked, wide-eyed, remembering the vampire from the Volturi with the horrible mist that could relieve anyone of their senses and leave them in blackness.

"I beat him, didn't I?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but maybe he's more powerful, Mom. Or maybe there's someone who can do something physical with their powers and they could burn us," Nessie said, knowing that the only way a vampire could die was to be burned.

"Don't be scared honey, I've gotten out of bigger messes," Bella soothed, her bright red eyes closing gently as she nestled her face into Nessie's soft bronze colored curls, kissing her head.

"You'll have to have a lot of contacts," Nessie pointed out. Bella smiled. "Not a problem."

After hours the sun was finally rising on the fine Sunday morning. Bella decided London wasn't so bad. She turned to Edward, who was sitting by the window, looking out. Thirst was creeping into her throat, but she held back. A specialty of hers.

"Edward?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, Bella," Edward grinned, taking Bella in his arms and holding her close. He loved not having to be _so _gentle with her anymore. It allowed him to love her more fiercely…although she still had that tantalizing scent. It wasn't as rich without blood running in her veins anymore…but still.

"So, what kind of teacher are you? You could scholar at anything," Bella asked.

"I'm a piano teacher, of course. They said they've been without one for some time, rapid teaching changes. I decided it would be..fun, you might say. Teaching children," Edward gave a laugh. "They pay me well for it too. They must be desperate."

"Like we need it," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Indeed," Edward said, drawing her closer.

"I suppose you won't have any trouble resisting?" Bella asked him.

Edward shook his head. "No, no trouble at all, unless I find someone like you…which I highly doubt. I expect to find another vampire."

"Their voices must be really annoying," Bella commented. Edward laughed heartily, making Bella frowned.

"Trust me, if I could stand Mike, Lauren and Jessica, I can stand a couple of ordinary, British children."

Another weekend had passed and Charlie gloomily got aboard the blue school bus. Another long week at Bloor's. He did not look forward to it.

Mr. Paltry was disgusted with him. Had given up. So Bloor's had hired a new teacher, and now Charlie was being switched to piano. This made Charlie glad, for his father had taught him a lot on the piano. He should be happy.

Fidelio was waiting for him and he clapped him on the back, grinning.

"So Charlie, are we finally running out of adventures?" Fidelio asked.

"I hope so, geez," Charlie sighed.

After a long time Bloor's Academy finally came into view. Charlie and Fidelio got off the bus and stared at the tall gray walls before them. _Hopeless_, Charlie thought miserably.

After several minutes, they found themselves at their musical assembly. Many girls were giggling and pointing, and Charlie tried to get another glance. The new music teacher must be dorky.

But when Charlie finally got a glance at him, his jaw dropped open. That teacher was…was inhuman. Incredibly young. Beautiful. An enchanter? No, but…but not natural. This is who was teaching him?

This was insane.

He had a straight, handsome figure. He had to have six pack abs and his hair was an untidy bronze color. His skin was incredibly pale…Charlie realized he was the one who had seen him and Uncle Paton through the window that night.

"Charlie," giggled Olivia, who's hair was a bright purple today. Charlie almost thought that Olivia was dull compared to him.

"Olivia, is this an illusion?" Charlie asked.

"No, even I couldn't have dreamed that hunk up!" she said dreamily. "Oh Charlie, I'd give anything to be in music right now…you get _him?_"

"I'm in for a long semester." Charlie sighed.

Charlie walked into the piano tower, where long ago his father sat, as Mr. Pilgrim, a fantastic piano teacher who didn't know who he was. Charlie stood at the top behind a door, hearing beautiful music coming from the room.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

The beautiful young man was at the piano. He looked up at Charlie, positioning him in an uncomfortable stare, as his hands continued to fly over the keys at an alarming speed. Charlie seemed frozen on the spot.

"Well, sit down," he said, ending the song. He stood up from the piano and let Charlie sit. A breeze rustled through the open window, throwing Charlie's cologne on the teacher. He stiffened, standing still as a statue. Charlie stared at him quizzically and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, are you allergic to my cologne, sir?" Charlie muttered. The teacher took a large breath.

"No...no, I'm fine. Just stronger than I expected," he said, taking a seat on a large trunk by the window sill, breathing in the fresh air. He glanced toward Charlie. "Well, show me what you've got."

"I'm not very good sir, but okay." Charlie put his fingers to the keys and played his scales. When he was done he turned to the teacher, who was still looking towards the windows. Charlie noticed his eyes were a peculiar honey-gold color.

"Keep playing," the teacher commanded.

Charlie played as best as he could, knowing he was miserable at it. After half an hour, the teacher stood up and began to pace, hands folded behind his back. Charlie stopped and kept his eyes on the teacher.

"I have a lot of work to do, and my boss has told me that some of you have powers…" The teacher paused briefly. "I find it interesting, I was expecting something different."

"Different, sir?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with," the teacher said, shaking his head. "When you play, relax your fingers, let them slide over the keys." Charlie noticed his voice was soft and wonderful, smooth and velvet. He found his fingers relaxing on the keys. "Play a scale now," the teacher said.

Charlie played, not hearing the difference.

"Do you hear it? Much better. Before you play, try finger exercises," the teacher commanded.

"Sir, I am new to the piano…I know the notes but have not been playing as long as you think," Charlie muttered.

"It's fine, you'll play well," the teacher nodded to him. Charlie's breath was taken away. He wasn't gay…but overwhelmed.

"Sir…I don't know your name," Charlie said breathlessly.

"No? Please forgive my crudeness," the teacher shook his head. "My name is Mr. Cullen."

"Sir, do you live at Number 11 Filbert Street?"

Mr. Cullen pretended to act surprised. "Why yes…ah, were you the one staring out that window?"

Charlie blushed, nodding.

"Hmm, then it seems we are neighbors," Mr. Cullen told him. Charlie shook his head now.

"No, sir. I was staying the night at my Uncle's, he is your neighbor, not me."

"Who is your Uncle?"

"Paton Yewbeam sir, and he is a very fine man."

Mr. Cullen scanned his mind and saw shattering lights.

"I presume he is. I did not catch your name," Mr. Cullen said to him.

"Sorry, sir, it seems everyone knows me, I forget," he replied. "I'm Charlie Bone."

"Wonderful, do call me Edward." Edward held out his hand. Charlie took it and gasped. It was so cold, like he was dead or something…

Edward was embarrassed. "Did I shock you?" he muttered quietly.

"Erm…yes…yes, but it's fine," Charlie assured him, rubbing his hands together. Edward was the strangest teacher he had ever met…and that was saying something at Bloor's.

"I think it's time for your English lesson," Edward told him firmly. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if Edward could read minds, for he was just thinking of English class.

"Well, it's a bit early sir," Charlie explained.

"No, no, time for freedom. If they can't catch you wandering the halls I'll write you a note," Edward told him. He pulled out a slip of paper and a pen and scribbled something. He handed it to Charlie and gently pushed him to the door. Charlie was staring at the note. Usually when someone scribbles something it isn't elegantly neat.

Edward opened the door and as Charlie took a step out he turned to face Edward's golden eyes.

"Yes?" Edward said irritably.

"Are you endowed, sir? A child of the Red King?" he asked him innocently.

Edward read Charlie's mind, trying to remember the conversations he had heard Mr. Bloor making. The Red King had something huge to do with everything, he knew it. But it was so frustrating not knowing…he scanned the other voices in the building, but no one was thinking of the Red King.

"I don't know," Edward finally said, slamming the door in Charlie's face.

Charlie stood there, frozen on the spot. Finally he made his way downstairs, thinking of the peculiar Mr. Cullen.

The night was steady and dark, as Paton Yewbeam strode outside. It had been ages since he had a moonlit walk in the streets, being married and all.

He thought of little Emma, his step-niece. Technically a step-daughter since she had been in the care of Julia, but Emma had always been her niece, so it only seemed right.

Paton thought longingly how he never had children. And he couldn't, either. He and Julia were much too old for that, in fact he was nearing fifty years old. 1951, when he was born. Amazing how time flew.

On the other street, Paton glanced a figure…walking in the moonlight, and was it stalking him? Paton quickened his pace, looking at the ground firmly, but for once keeping to the lights. If that thing wanted to get at him he would need some light bulbs to shatter for self defense. It'd been ages since anything exciting had gone on.

Turning the corner he bumped into something rock hard, and heard them gasp. Stars followed Paton's gaze, everything popping and flashing before him. He heard a tinkle and shower of glass.

"Mom…"

"No, I want to see if he's okay," came a firm voice.

Paton finally recovered and when he opened his eyes, he found a startling, beautiful young woman. No older than nineteen, no of course not. She had a teenage girl with her though…the girl had called her Mom? There was something logical, of course. Maybe the girl was mentally ill…but the girl was strikingly beautiful too. The woman had bright red eyes and dark brown hair with a pale face. The girl was kind of pale, but had deep milk chocolate eyes and bronze colored curls.

"Are you okay, sir?" The woman said it in a pinched voice, like she was restraining herself.

Paton shook his head. No, he was a married man.

"Yes, I believe so," Paton got up, a shower of glass coming off him. He cursed lowly, and took off his reading glasses, which were scratched again. At least he wasn't blind now. The glasses had saved him plenty of times.

"I take it you make moonlit walks regular?" the woman asked him.

"On an occasion," Paton replied.

"Mom…" said the girl, also sounding pinched.

"Nessie, hush," the girl said.

"Your…your daughter?" Paton asked, completely confused. The woman hesitated for a brief second and then shook her head. "My niece."

"That makes sense," Paton said quietly.

"Interesting how that light bulb shattered," she commented, looking to the sparking wires above them. Paton blushed and nodded.

"I'm Bella Sw-Cullen," Bella said, holding out a gloved hand. She still had trouble introducing herself as a Cullen. She didn't feel as perfect as they were. Paton smelled fabulous, and she longed to attack him. But Bella restrained, and she noticed that Renesme was restrained also.

"Paton Yewbeam," Paton shook her gloved hand, which even gloved was cold. It was a warm night.

"This is my d-niece, Renesme Cullen," Bella said, introducing him to her daughter. Paton shook her also gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you both, though if I might ask, why would you and a young girl be wandering the street alone at night?" Paton asked Bella.

"Oh…well…" Bella was lost for words. Renesme touched her mother's cheek, giving Bella her thoughts.

Bella sighed. "Alright honey." Paton was getting more and more confused, and finally he decided that they were endowed, they must be.

"We aren't your normal type, and Nessie is my daughter, and I wouldn't normally outright share this with you," Bella said darkly. "Where do you live?"

"Number 9, Filbert Street," Paton answered.

"We are neighbors then, this is good," Bella nodded. "First before I share anything I need to know any secrets you keep back."

Paton sighed. Well, if she was endowed, she would understand…though not all the endowed knew about the Red King. So Paton explained everything about the Red King and they found themselves walking through the streets.

"I am endowed," Paton finally said sadly, "I am a power booster, however, and I find it extremely hard to control myself around light bulbs…I thought I was being stalked tonight. I take it you and your daughter are also endowed?"

"Not exactly," Nessie said, and she touched Paton's hand. He noticed she wasn't gloved now.

Paton gasped as suddenly a million different thoughts and feelings and senses entered his mind, of people flying through a rainy forest breathtakingly fast, of the street they were on now except through her thoughts…

"Okay, Nessie, enough," Bella commanded. Nessie let go and Paton was back in his own thoughts again.

"Oh my Lord," Paton exclaimed quietly.

"If that wasn't shock enough," Bella said under her breath, even though Paton heard her.

"No, please tell me. This is fascinating," Paton begged.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, imagining Paton running down the street, screaming. No, he didn't seem like that sort of man. Nessie tugged on Bella's arm, nodding.

"Okay, but I'm sure you won't like it," Bella sighed, turning to Paton, who straightened, ready for anything.


	2. Renesme Cullen

Chapter 2 STALKING

Stalking

For the rest of the week, Charlie went up to the haunting music tower, and became more comfortable around Mr. Cullen. He never went by the window on sunny days…which were rare this year. He hardly went down for lunch. He stiffened whenever Charlie came in, and like Charlie, Edward wished the week would end. He wanted to go see his daughter. And now that he thought about it, maybe he could get her to go to the school.

He marched into Mr. Bloor's office.

"Ah, Edward, sit, sit!" Mr. Bloor exclaimed, pulling out an extravagant chair. Edward sat uncomfortably.

"Anything you want? Champagne, wine?" Mr. Bloor offered. Edward shook his head.

"I wish to enroll my…my niece here," Edward began, noticing how the room smelled musty and old. He picked up a faint scent of longing…but it was very faint. Edward did not like the school so much anymore. Every endowed person smelled…well, they smelled fantastic, just as Bella had smelled that first day…even though he was far stronger than any vampire could have imagined, it was still difficult, especially with Charlie Bone.

"Ah, you do? What talent does she have?" Mr. Bloor leaned in, excited. He knew that there was something up with Mr. Cullen. He must be endowed.

"Well, I expect she'd love to be in art, frankly, but she also has a gift," Edward explained.

"And what is that?" Mr. Bloor asked excitedly.

"I do not wish to share it, but when she makes physical contact with people, she hands over her thoughts. She always wears gloves and long sleeved shirts and jeans. My niece also cannot go out into the sunlight. She may go out on a cloudy day however. The sun makes her…feel ill," Edward said. It was bad enough calling her a niece. Of course Nessie was his daughter. He had no trouble lying however, and his rich velvet voice gave him an advantage to persuasion.

"Of course, of course, Edward. And what is her name?" Mr. Bloor asked.

"Renesme Cullen."

"Fabulous. We shall make arrangements at once. She can attend on Monday."

"Thank you, Horace." Edward bowed his head respectfully. Renesme would find it okay here. Edward was about to leave when he turned.

"Oh yes…and if she wants to go outside at night, let her," Edward nodded, knowing she would have to hunt. "She can come outside with me at night."

"Of course, Edward, of course," Mr. Bloor said, ecstatic that another endowed child was attending.

Charlie hopped on the bus to home, well, really to Uncle Paton's home. They didn't like changing bus routes and Charlie was happy to bind into the door.

"Uncle Paton!" Charlie called, turning off the hallway light. Ms. Ingledew walked into the hall. Of course, she was Mrs. Yewbeam now, but Charlie couldn't bring herself to call her Yewbeam.

"Ah, Charlie, your Uncle is in his room," she nodded to the stairs.

"Thanks!" Charlie said, and he ran upstairs and knocked on his Uncle's door.

"Come in, Charlie!" Uncle Paton cried.

Uncle Paton was sitting on his bed now, and Charlie rushed over to him, jumping over his books and papers. Paton scooted over and Charlie sat down.

"Uncle, that piano teacher, he is Edward Cullen, your neighbor!" Charlie said.

"Interesting Charlie…I have something far more interesting," Paton said.

"What is it?"

"I met Edward's wife and daughter on a midnight stroll, she is most extraordinary, and his daughter is…hmm, thirteen?" Paton said, jumping off the bed to pace.

"Thirteen? Uncle, Mr. Cullen is hardly twenty at the most," Charlie said, confused.

"Exactly, Charlie. He is a vampire," Paton exclaimed.

Charlie stood, his mouth open wide. "I've been learning…piano…with a vampire this entire week?!"

"Yes, but he is good, and so is his wife. They find endowed people very tempting though, and dear Bella, his wife, told me their whole story."

Charlie listened in fascination how Edward had fallen in love with a human girl, Bella, and they faced so many struggles and endurances until they finished high school together and then they got married. Unexpectedly, they had a child, who grew at an incredible rate in just one short year. Bella also became a vampire, and she had the power to make a shield.

"And Charlie, they came all the way from America," Paton said, shaking his head. "They thought all this strange activity and murders and deaths were vampires…but now even though they didn't find a vampire they are being stalked. Someone followed them,"

"That's terrible," Charlie cried.

"Indeed. Sunday, at the Pets' Café, you must tell your friends," Paton said firmly.

"But don't they want to keep their existence a secret? I didn't even know vampires existed!" Charlie told him.

"Of course, but we won't spread it across the entire world, and Bella said it would be fine," Paton assured him. They glanced across the street at the Cullen's place.

"Bella, you told our secret?" Edward growled, more upset than angry. How could he be angry at Bella?

"Edward, Paton Yewbeam is really a fine man, and you said Charlie told you himself!" Bella cried. She found it hard saying Charlie out loud, after all, her father was a Charlie, and she didn't call her father Dad.

"Yes, but…but…" Edward spluttered.

"Really, it'll be fine," Alice growled from the couch, trying to read her book.

"Alice, can you…?"

"No, I can't. It's the most frustrating thing in the world," Alice cried. "I thought I'd had enough of it with Jacob, but twelve endowed children, not including adults? And my sense of predictions is just fine without my talent, thanks a lot."

The weekend passed uneventfully. Jasper was nearly always out for some odd reason. Jasper always came home "exhausted", and he snapped at anyone who bothered him, including Alice.

"Jasper, quit it, this isn't like you!" Alice wailed.

"I'm just…tense, that all. There's a lot of it around," Jasper, said, throwing his hands all around.

"A fine excuse," Alice mumbled.

Soon the weekend was over, as Edward and Renesme prepared themselves for a week at Bloor's, and while Jasper headed out.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"She's an awful lot like her uncle, Mr. Cullen."

"She's gorgeous."

Those were the whispers that tailed Charlie.

They always asked him what it was like working with Mr. Cullen, the handsome man that girls always giggled around. Joshua Tilpin was also mighty smug about something.

Renesme wandered the grounds, often in her own world. So many children smelled so good and tempting, and she was sad that on sunny days she couldn't go outside. She remembered the meadow that her parents had shown her back in Forks. She longed to stay there.

Her teachers were exceedingly nice and so were the students. At dinner a boy came up to her and asked if she'd go out with him.

"No thank you," Renesme declined, thinking longingly of Jacob back at home. He was several years older than her but she loved him so…after all, Jacob had imprinted on her.

Another boy came up to her soon. She gave him a glare with her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"No, I am not going to date you," she said irritably.

"Please, I wasn't going to ask you that," he said nervously. She noticed he was wearing a blue cape and wasn't supposed to be over here.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you know your way to the King's Room? I'll escort you there," he offered. Renesme looked at him for a moment. Then she realized who he was.

"You're Charlie Bone, Paton's nephew," she said with wide eyes. Charlie nodded eagerly.

"Ah. Well then Charlie, I accept…do you have a nickname? It's rather unnerving to call you Charlie. My grandfather's name is Charlie." Renesme said.

"Oh…um, not really. You do know that…that I know that you're a…a.." Charlie stuttered. This girl could kill him any minute, and from what Uncle Paton told him, she could easily kill everyone in this room.

"Yes, I do," Renesme hushed him, hurrying back to her seat. She didn't want Charlie to say it out loud…someone might overhear him.

After dinner Charlie waited outside the three cafeterias' for Renesme. She came up to him in her brilliant green cape and she turned to see her father walking out of the cafeteria. Edward turned and gave her a wink, then he stared at Charlie for a moment before walking away.

"He's not…going to…like give me a talk or anything, is he?" Charlie asked nervously.

"No, I have a lover at home," Renesme said calmly. She turned to Charlie for a moment, and then turned away.

"Sit next to me in the King's room and let me show you something…I assume you know what I can do?" Renesme said quietly.

"Yes," Charlie replied.

"Good. I want to do it there…it can be a shock the first time and I want you focused on your homework. If they suspect anything I'll give you heads up through my thoughts and let go…I can handle it," Renesme said.

"Of course," Charlie murmured. Renesme was so beautiful, despite her being a vampire…ish. Well, she was a strange hybrid, however she could still kill him and was incredibly strong. Her bronze girls, pale porcelain face and deep brown eyes were her best features. Her voice was a melody in of itself, and Edward was such a wonderful piano player. Charlie distantly wondered what her mother was like.

They entered the King's Room. The twins looked up with their cold telekinetic eyes. Joshua Tilpin gave a horrible smile to Renesme, which she knew well enough to avoid. Manfred glared, sweating and hot with his blazing power. Asa didn't look up.

The others greeted Renesme warmly, while she took her seat. Charlie distantly wanted to laugh. What a disappointment to the Bloor family. They thought they had gained another endowed child, but really they had gained something totally lethal. The twins glared at Renesme being so close to Charlie, and scattered her papers and books. What a mistake.

Renesme hissed and spat, her features horribly deluded by a monstrous look. She bent low, growling and hissing. Slowly enough she regained herself and put her books back in place…the twins were horrified, a look that suited them nicely.

Renesme glanced at Charlie's pale face, and smiled smugly. She took off one of her gloves, and put her hand very close to Charlie's looking at everyone in the room. The twins watched her and so did Manfred, Emma and Gabriel.

Renesme placed her hand upon Charlie's while he braced himself, staring fixedly on the homework page, scribbling things out.

He fought to restrain a gasp. His mind flooded with incredible senses…everything was so clear. Quite suddenly he was whisked away into another thought, of a wonderful home in the fall, with loving, caring people surrounding him. Being held in someone's arms…so many beautiful people…then snow and dozens of pale faced characters, and sense of fear crawled up Charlie's neck. Three cloaked figures with deep red eyes stared at him, giving him the creeps, and Charlie wanted to scream.

Charlie went through millions of scenes, but he noticed most of them involved a very, very tall, red skinned…man or boy? His hair was short and cropped and untidy and incredibly handsome. A burning love filled Charlie, but he knew it belonged to Renesme, and he listened while she explained a number of different thoughts. A huge, terrible wolf entered his mind, and Charlie finally screamed.

He was wrenched to the King's room, where everyone was staring at something just to his left, and then he turned to his left to face himself. No, it was Renesme looking at him, he realized as she let go and suddenly he was in his own senses.

"S-sorry," Charlie muttered. Renesme's hand hovered just a millimeter above his hand, like they were still holding hands. It would cause suspicion if she had let go suddenly…they'd think she had something to do with it.

"Well, Bone?" Manfred glared.

"S-sorry, I heard voices."

"Staring at the King's portrait again!" Manfred bellowed, shaking his head. "Get back to work!"

"Yes, sir," Charlie murmured, turning to his paper.

Renesme gently put her hand on his again, and Charlie was thrust into her world, as she calmly explained in her mind how the wolf was the tall boy. Her love. Charlie watched in fascination, until fifty minutes later Renesme showed the King's room, and she let go. Charlie was now in his own senses, but he realized that his homework was finished…

"Alright, go!" Manfred shouted.

Renesme tugged Charlie out and quietly explained, "I can control people when I touch them to…I did your homework for you."

"Thanks…" Charlie said, thoroughly confused.

"It'll leave you…dazzled," she smiled, giving him a heart wrenching smile and skipping away in the most graceful casual walking he'd ever seen. Bitterly Charlie thought how she already had a lover for life.

"Charlie, are you alright? You were all funny in there, when she was touching you, like you were hypnotized," Gabriel said to him.

"I wasn't, and her name is Renesme," Charlie reassured him.

"Renesme? That's a cool name."

"Renesme Cullen…" Charlie told him.

"Dang, you mean…"

"No, his niece," Charlie lied. He didn't want their secret let out.

"She's beautiful," Gabriel commented.

"But not available," Charlie sighed. "She won't stay for long, maybe a semester. Then she's going back to a place called Forks, Washington, in America. She's got a guy there."

"How do you know so much?" Gabriel asked.

"They're Uncle Paton's neighbors."

"Amazing…" Gabriel murmured.

"Truly amazing," Charlie sighed.


	3. Filbert Street

The Change

Edward had taken to scanning Charlie's mind often. Charlie…was an interesting boy, that could be said. Edward saw so many stories…blue boas, animals by a cottage, and a million other things. Charlie had so many adventures…what was really interesting was that he liked his Renesme. Also all the children of the Red King smelled delectable and delicious, it made it amazingly difficult, and Edward knew he could not stay at this school for long. The only reason Bella had stayed alive was because he was irrevocably in love with her and couldn't bring himself to think about killing her.

These children however, no matter how sweet they were, were hard to resist…

Edward turned away from the window which he had been thinking by and sat down at his piano. He let himself fall deep into his complex rhythms, eventually drifting to his lullaby for Bella, amazingly sweet and scented and so utterly complicated it took your breath away. _(I find that Yurima's River Flows in You is a lot like his lullaby but not nearly as complex, because if I, a kid, can learn it isn't complicated enough) _Edward let himself float away into his music, until a knock brought him to a halt, wrenched from the lullaby. Charlie, for his lesson. The boy, with good intentions, was amazingly annoying.

"Come in," Edward commanded, irritated.

Charlie timidly came into the room. Edward stood up and backed into the shadows away from the sunlight. He was aware that Charlie knew what he was but the boy did not need to know explicit details. He read Charlie's timid thoughts.

_Uncle Paton said he was good, but…he could kill me. Uncle Paton said I smell tempting more than others to him…like that's any help. He's been friendly, I'll just get on…oh crap, he can read minds, can't he? Well, he might not be now…but I should be careful. He looks irritated as it is. _

Edward resisted a chuckle.

"Your scales, Charlie. I trust you've been doing finger exercises when you practice?" Edward implored. Charlie looked down guiltily. Edward sighed. "Do them now, then."

Charlie nervously flexed his fingers, considering he hadn't practiced at all. Edward had given him a piece to learn and Charlie hadn't even given time to learning it. He had been forgetting a lot of things lately. Paton had told him to hold a meeting at the Pet's Café and he had forgotten. Amy and Lyell both had told him it was all part of being a teen. What if Charlie didn't _want _to be a teenager? It sounded way too complicated.

Edward sighed, trying to make it sound impatient while really reading Charlie's thoughts. He remembered so long ago, those blurry visions of being a teenager. He had been forgetful also.

"Play your piece," Edward said, knowing full well that Charlie hadn't learned it. They were in for a long session ahead. Luckily it was Friday.

Jasper flitted through the streets, fully afraid in his own emotions. It wasn't right for a soldier to be afraid. Yet he was.

The thing that had followed them there was a vampire, and it's entire emotion was intent on revenge and hatred. Jasper wished he could tell more. He had the fleeting impression this vampire could hypnotize, because Jasper had blackouts, and then he would feel immensely satisfied after…the vampire was telling him to kill humans, and when Jasper had looked in the mirror, indeed, his eyes were redder than golden.

Jasper came to the sunlit streets. Was it worth it? But his moment of hesitation was too late. Jasper screamed and suddenly all went black…and then he was back in his senses. He tried to run away but couldn't. So now he was hypnotized but he could see. This couldn't be fun.

"It's wonderful to see you Jasper, I have a hold on you now," said a voice. Jasper wanted to snarl, so badly, but he couldn't.

The vampire turned to face him, but his face was unseen. It was under a hood, and immediately it was understood that he was one of the Volturi. Jasper couldn't even control the vampire's emotions…couldn't feel his either…

"Let's take a tour to your home, shall we?" he said, leading the way while Jasper reluctantly followed. He prayed with everything he had that Alice wasn't home, though it wasn't likely…it was sunny.

Alice froze on the couch. She saw a vision at last. But it wasn't a good one.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. They were coming…and it wasn't going to be pretty, Alice could see that right away. The light was getting dark. A vampire war directly in the streets.

"Alice?" Bella said.

"Get ready," Alice said darkly.

"What is it?" Bella asked, afraid of the worst.

"It's one of the Volturi, they can hypnotize, and they've got Jasper," Alice told her, scared. Bella's eyes widened. She prepared her shield.

"Bella…"

"What is it?" Bella said tenderly.

"It's Edward and Renesme," she whispered, "They aren't going to make it."

Charlie got off the bus and rushed to Uncle Paton's home. It was seven and very dark already, and at Number 12 Charlie saw two beautiful women in the street, terrified. The vampires.

Charlie cautiously approached, but then they screamed, making Charlie jump backward…suddenly Charlie was engulfed in darkness, and he couldn't feel anything. He didn't see what was lunging for him through his darkness.

Jasper unwillingly saw the young boy, and suddenly the boy fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. Jasper ran toward the boy in an inhuman crouch, prepared to kill the thumping, oh so tempting blood that ran lusciously thick in his veins…

Bella knew even if she managed to throw a shield around Jasper, he might not be able to stop himself from Charlie's amazing smell.

Up the street, Bella saw Edward and Renesme, running for them, and the Volturi vampire turned and threw his hand up. Edward fell into the pavement as Renesme screamed. Then she too fell.

Bella was funneled and fueled with fury, and her shield blasted all around them, and a low vibration was felt as her shield was thrown. Jasper stopped uncertainly. The boy sprang up and started to run for Number 9 and Edward stirred, while Renesme's heart thumped and she shivered on the ground.

Alice growled low in her throat as the Volturi one sprang at Jasper, determined to rip him…Bella could not prevent physical attacks.

The Volturi one threw Alice away like a broken toy and still went after Jasper…then he froze. He sniffed the air, and Charlie froze, five meters from Number 9. Suddenly Charlie tore for the door…but too late…

The Volturi vampire sprang onto Charlie, his hood flying off. Bella gasped for a split second before all the Cullen's pulled the Volturi away, each one losing as Charlie was mauled…

The explosion reverberated around them and the glass got into the Volturi's eyes. He tore off at a blazing speed down the street, away, as Paton Yewbeam burst through the door, his feet crunching the glass from the bulbs he had showered upon the vampires. Charlie moaned, and was completely silent.

"Charlie…" Paton whispered, a tear coming down his cheek. "Will he…"

"No." Edward said, bowing his head.

Paton tried to hold back, choking on his tears, and then he lay over Charlie, sobbing, his nephew dying…when Alice put a hand on Edward's shoulder, sharing her thoughts.

"No, Alice. He is too young," Edward said firmly. Bella caught on immediately, for she knew that tone of voice from a blurry time.

"Edward, it's the only way. Save him."

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. Alice let go and took a step toward Charlie, his life ebbing away…Edward yelled in protest and Jasper and Renesme stiffened, while Bella clutched her hands together…

Alice bit Charlie's wrist, and soon Charlie was screaming bloody murder.


	4. The Change

Charlie remembered several things. He remembered that horrible hooded vampire with gleaming red eyes stopping to stare at him hungrily. He also remembered turning to run home, except the vampire caught up with him, and from then on he remembered mostly pain…splinters all over as something peppered him, and then a horrible weight across his torso and stomach and also a shadow over him at that point. He reasoned it was someone mourning over him and that it must be Uncle Paton, because the peppering of splinters could only be showering glass.

And then he remembered the burning.

The burning started from his hand, where he felt something wet puncture it. Then all his other pains were forgotten, and the only thing left was the horrible burning sensation. It was five minutes before he realized he was screaming. And then his screaming got louder.

Eventually he was too tired to scream, and her moaned and shifted instead. He remembered being carried away and the soft murmur of talking, of musical, beautiful talking.

Charlie felt lost and alone, as the burning went on.

-

Paton only left Charlie once over a period of three days. He stopped home and got his things together, and was so joyful that Julia had decided to pick Emma up for a girl's night out, so forth Emma wasn't attacked. Paton suddenly remembered that Julia was endowed too, and was immensely glad Julia wasn't around either.

After getting his things he strode at his quick pace to Diamond Corner. Lyell and Amy had to know the truth, because Charlie soon would not be their wonderful son, and from what Bella told him, they may not see their son until he was controlled, which meant until they were either dead or very old.

Paton took a breath and knocked.

"Paton!" Amy exclaimed when she opened the door. Paton bowed his head as Lyell called, "Come in, Paton, come!"

Paton took his long strides into the living room. The endowed lived a very long time unless they were murdered. But Charlie would live forever…

"Paton, sit!" Lyell boomed, a grin on his face. "Charlie out with friends, eh?"

"Not exactly, Lyell, and I prefer not to sit."

"Paton," Amy questioned softly, sensing his tone of voice. Something wasn't right. Lyell's grin faded, for he sensed Paton's grim emotion also.

"I'll come straight out with it," Paton said, taking a large breath.

"Please do," Amy whispered while Lyell held a furrowed expression. Paton wished he did not have to bear this news, but as a witness and family member, he must, and he dreaded it.

"The people who moved in across the street, at Number 12, they are not human," Paton nodded.

"Something expected," Lyell nodded. "Not everything you say about not being human is a shock."

"But I have something that will come as a shock. They are vampires, and they were followed by an Italian vampire enemy seeking revenge. Now the vampires across the street, the Cullen's, are good. However I cannot say the same for their enemy. Their daughter, Renesme, went to school with Charlie, pretending to be an endowed child. She does have a gift, but isn't endowed from the Red King.

"There was a war of vampires in our street," Paton said. He recounted every detail of the battle scene, explained the Cullen's, and then explained that Charlie was attacked. Amy gasped, and Lyell let out an angry protest.

"The Cullen family tried to save him, and I must add that all endowed people do smell extremely tempting to vampires, as I explained. The vampire was ravenous and ruthless against Charlie, and it wasn't until I used my talent to scare him away. I scarred his eyes, but I'm afraid they might heal."

"And…and Charlie?" Amy choked.

Paton looked at her with the most heartbreaking of faces, and Amy sobbed, thinking Paton meant he was dead, while Lyell was frozen in a state of shock.

"Charlie would have died," Paton added quietly. Amy looked up and Lyell stirred. "Alice knew Charlie would have died, and she saved him," Paton bowed his head sadly.

"Oh Charlie is fine, Lyell!" Amy cried.

"Not exactly," Paton said, looking to the ceiling now, avoiding their gaze. The light bulb above flickered but did not turn on, and it continued to flicker.

"Not exactly?" Lyell said sharply.

"Alice bit him."

"You mean…" Amy gasped.

"No…" Lyell whispered.

"I mean your son is turning immortal as we speak, and he will be in a lust for blood when he is, and he will be unsafe. Charlie is in the beginning stages of becoming a vampire. I am sorry I had to bring such news." Paton said firmly, and he got up quickly, walking himself to the door while Amy wailed and Lyell held her, sobbing with her. Paton did not look back.

His long legs carried him far and Paton walked all the way back, the long hour to Filbert Street. Coming had not seemed like an hour, even thought it should have for the dread of telling them. However Paton isn't that sort of man, and he continued.

-

Renesme stared at the sad boy. Her father, from what her mother said, hated being a vampire. He was a monster. Bella only wanted to be a vampire to be with Edward and the Cullen family forever, and now for her.

Renesme had mixed emotions about their state of being. But then for this innocent boy doomed to live forever, watch everyone around him _die. _The to wander, without anything. Renesme distantly wondered what would happen to him.

Edward was in the next room, talking quickly to Carlisle on the phone.

"That vampire is from the Volturi, damn it," Edward cursed. "It looks so much like Alec!"

"Can you read his mind?"

"No, he has some sort of shield from his mind only, it's frustrating enough not being able to read yours or Esme's as I speak to you now."

"I understand, son, I'm just trying to understand," Carlisle patiently explained.

"I know…" Edward sighed.

"Can you stick it out? How much room is there in that home?" Carlisle asked.

"Not very much. Charlie will have to live with us until he is ready," Edward said.

"Then I will rent a home not too far away. How is Charlie doing?" Carlisle asked again.

"He is mostly moaning now, he's too tired to scream anymore."

"Alright. I'll tell Billy Black to look after Chief Swan, because if they're following you, another can't be far away."

"And Rosalie? Emmett?"

"Either they are staying home to watch Forks or they are coming here to join us," Carlisle said firmly. Edward nodded into the phone, his eyes closed.

Carlisle noticed Edward's silence and added, "Is Jasper okay?"

"Yes he's fine. But we're all hunting in partners now," Edward said.

"Good. I want you to take Charlie to the forest before he fully turns, away from people. Far away. Then I want someone to keep an eye on the Volturi," Carlisle commanded.

"Yes," Edward responded, his voice dull.

"Son, it's hard to tell whether Alice did the right thing or not, but we have to trust that she did do right, you understand?" Carlisle implored.

"Of course," Edward nodded.

"I know you're worried for Renesme and Bella, but they will be fine," Carlisle assured.

"I…" Edward stopped himself from saying 'I know', because he didn't know.

"We'll be there soon," Carlisle said soothingly before hanging up and getting ready to leave.

Edward flipped the phone shut and put it in his pocket, before holding himself tightly, tempted to cry. Bella was there immediately, holding him now, comforting him. Edward didn't know where he'd be without Bella.

"We'll get through this, we always get through," Bella soothed.

"But what if we don't all make it?" Edward said stonily, holding her hand.

"I know we will, you have to trust, Edward," Bella told him, her musical voice trying to calm him. "I've put my shield around the house, I'll feel anything."

"Carlisle said we must take him out to the forest," Edward said.

"That's wise…I'll go tell Paton," Bella said, letting go reluctantly. Edward's pitch black eyes held her bright red ones before she turned away into the living room.

Renesme was sitting by Alice, in her arms while Alice stoked her bronze curls. Renesme shared all of her tangled and wild thoughts with her, and really, Alice was her best friend.

"I know it, and I feel awful. It was so _hard _to resist drinking Charlie's blood…but he's changing now, and to Paton…poor Paton, I can see it right now. He's going to be by Charlie every step of the way, and Edward is going to try his best to shake him…" Alice explained.

"I miss Jacob, and…and poor Charlie, he seemed like such a wonderful boy," Renesme said, a tear coming down her cheek. Renesme had the wonderful ability to cry and blush, and Alice was reminded.

"Edward won't let you go near Charlie, Nessie, you have blood running in your veins," Alice remarked.

"I can _handle _my own. Daddy is being overprotective, like always," Renesme huffed.

"No," Alice argued gently, stroking her hair again. "He loves you and I don't blame him."

"So you're on his side?" Renesme said hopelessly.

"And Bella and Jasper's too, honey," Alice chuckled. Nessie was willing to defy Edward but when it came to Alice she didn't want to. Was it a parent thing? Alice wouldn't know. Alice saw that Paton would want to come into the forest too. She decided to pry into the future, and she gasped, jumping up off the couch.

"What?" Renesme said, alarmed, her heart thumping wildly.

"Edward!" Alice called.

"What?" Edward said, running into the room at lighting fast speed. Bella and Jasper joined them while after a few moments Paton poked in, then ducked out. The light was on overhead. Edward quickly shut it off and Paton walked inside, the light flickering.

"The Volturi boy, he's coming," Alice said dazedly, halfway in the room and halfway in the future.

"And?" Paton demanded, which was surprising since Edward was usually the first to speak.

"His name is Amari. He is the distant relative of Alec, and Alec changed him. Alec is under strict orders to stay in Volterra, but Amari is free. He sent Amari for us, and is set on destroying us," Alice explained.

"And he explains this?" Edward demanded.

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"He plans to face us alone?" Jasper inquired.

"Yes!"

"How does he explain it?" Bella asked.

"He is in a room," Alice closed her eyes, then they shot straight open, and she stared at Paton a moment with pitch black eyes, making him uncomfortable.

"What?" Paton asked.

"He's going to take you prisoner."

"Let him." Paton seethed.

"Alice, can you see endowed children now?" Edward asked. Alice nodded. "I've grown accustomed to the area and their scents, so yes."

"Paton, I have to take Charlie to the forest," Edward said abruptly.

"Why?" Paton demanded.

"So when he changes, he won't kill everyone he loves," Bella said quietly. Paton stared into her deep red eyes for a moment before sighing and turning to Edward, straightening up.

"Oh no you're not," Edward growled.

Paton snorted, "You don't even-!" Then he stopped. "Oh, right." Paton forgot that Edward could read minds and found it highly upsetting. Julia could read minds too and _she _never did this.

"I'm sorry I do that," Edward mumbled. "Habit, but anyways, you're not going."

"I am so too! Edward, Charlie is _my _nephew, and I love him. If you think I am going to wait the rest of my miserable, hiding, cowering life in the darkness with not a clue where my Charlie is, you're _wrong! _I don't care if I have to shove my hand in your mouth to make me a vampire so I can join him, but I am _not _staying and I don't give a damn if I die!" Paton thundered defiantly, puffing out his chest. Edward was appalled, and he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in concentration.

"Fine, you can go, but if you die, I am not responsible, Paton Yewbeam, and I won't be the one to tell your wife and niece that you're dead," Edward gave in a harsh snarl.

Paton nodded curtly and added, "I can promise you this, Cullen, you won't have to tell them, because I won't die, and Charlie will not kill me."

Edward mumbled, "You don't know that," under his breath and straightened. "We have not a moment to lose. Charlie will be changing soon and we need to move him to the forest _now!_"

"Edward, is Carlisle coming?" Bella asked her love timidly, holding Renesme in her arms.

"Yes," Alice and Edward answered at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment before turning away and setting to work, Alice to accompany Jasper hunting and Edward to prepare a stretcher to carry Charlie in.

Paton saw that the meeting was over, and rushed into the living room to Charlie, who was still moaning. Paton was horrified to see Charlie's features had dramatically changed. Charlie's face was smooth and angular and his face was paler. His entire body was amazingly perfect. Paton knew this could only mean one thing.

"Edward!" Paton shouted.

"What?" Edward said irritably, immediately at his side. Paton shook his head wildly. Hadn't he just been to the other side of the house?

"I'm a vampire, I am fast. Get on with it Yewbeam!" Edward demanded. Paton glared at him.

"I am under pressure, Paton, and you're tempting enough as it is," Edward threatened.

"It's Charlie. Do vampires normally change this quickly? Bella said three days," Paton said, gesturing to Charlie. Edward's eyes widened in shock, and if he could have, he would have gone pale.

"No…Paton, we have to get Charlie to the forest now! Alice will take you after me, AL-!"

"I'm here. Let's go." Alice stood in the doorway, having seen already Edward's intentions.

"Go!" Edward shouted. "Bella, we're in the forest, my love! Go hunting with Jasper and take Nessie, then switch shifts to watch the house!" Edward bellowed out his orders. There was a scuffle in the next room.

"Edward, Carlisle…" Jasper said, running into the room, as Edward scooped the amazingly beautiful Charlie up in his arms.

"Is he here yet? No. When you come back with Bella and Nessie keep an eye out for Carlisle and Esme. Bella will take Alice hunting soon when you return." Jasper nodded and hurried out the door, Bella and Renesme not far behind.

Paton had been standing helplessly, and thinking also of how bossy Edward Cullen was. He could hardly understand how Bella could love him and let alone the others stand him.

"Enough ridiculing me!" Edward cried out to the ceiling. Alice snickered. "WHAT!?"

"I can't stop my thoughts, Edward, let's get Charlie out, _now!_" Paton ordered.

"Fine." Edward sneered. He turned to Alice, who nodded. Suddenly Paton found himself being scooped up in tiny arms by someone half his size.

"WHOA, WHOA! You didn't tell me I was being carried!" Paton cried. "I am the fastest runner in the city! I can go myself!"

"But not as fast as us," Alice reminded him.

"You'll slow us down, are you coming or not?" Edward demanded. Paton glanced at Charlie in Edward's arms, feeling uneasy at the sight. He nodded firmly. Seconds too late, Charlie mumbled, "Stop arguing…"

And Charlie was screaming again.

"We have to take him now, it's almost complete," Edward said worriedly over Charlie's howls. Indeed Charlie's heart was a blur and hum of sound and the pain was the worst yet.

Alice swung Paton onto her back for easier carrying, and they were off.

It was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. Everything whisked fast, faster than any car. He could hardly look at the lights, therefore the streetlamps did not shatter. Paton was about to tell them to avoid the streets, but already the Cullen's knew the most deserted routes, and suddenly they were winding through the trees, and he couldn't tell one tree from the next.

Abruptly they stopped and Paton stumbled off. He realized just how amazing it was, that he was riding on tiny Alice, and his size hadn't bothered her a bit.

"Paton, back away," Alice cried.

Paton ran off at least a hundred yards away, as Charlie's heart slowly infinitely stopped and he began to wake up.


	5. Flames

Charlie found himself awakening, slowly rising to his feet. Everything was….was so _clear. _So _new. _It was exactly like Renesme's vision, except all his own. He could see every individual speck of dust in the musty forest air, and he could smell thousands of things. He could hear so many things, including a thumping heart a hundred meters away and a delicious, delectable smell. Charlie slowly stood, drawn to that amazing smell, but cautious. He felt an ache, a burn in his throat.

"Charlie," came a sharp voice.

Charlie jumped a mile into the air, completely distracted. He ran a ways before crouching, turning and hissing, until he abruptly stopped. _He _was hissing? And all that running took him less than a second.

"Charlie," came a different voice, soothing. Charlie turned to see a pixie like woman.

"Alice?" Charlie asked, then he covered his mouth in shock. His voice…his voice sounded like wonderful bells and was gorgeous.

"Yes, are you alright?"

"I-I think so…"

"Can you remember anything?" Charlie turned in a millisecond at the new voice, and it was Edward.

"It hurt…it burned," Charlie winced.

"Can you remember anything before that though?"

"Yes…I remember a…a vampire coming for me, and…and glass, yes, glass…glass! Where's Uncle Paton, I need to find him!"

"Charlie!" Paton cried stupidly from his hiding place, jumping out to join Charlie. Charlie ran for Paton.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

Charlie turned to Uncle Paton, and smelled a delicious smell, the burning in his throat hurt so much. Charlie was suddenly unaware of anything else, just that smell…

"Charlie?" Paton asked.

Charlie stumbled, and shook his head. He had almost been ready to kill Uncle Paton…why…how could he kill him?

"I'm a vampire," Charlie whispered.

"Yes, I mean…" Paton seemed unsure of anything. He had seen Charlie's eyes…red, so _bright _red. Gone was the simple, boyish complexion. Gone was Charlie's stick hair. Gone were his wonderful blue eyes, and Paton could hardly stand it. Charlie was as tall as he.

"No…" Charlie said, plopping on the ground. He couldn't be. Just…couldn't. His father, mother…

"I don't want to," Charlie shook his head, and Charlie felt like crying. But when he willed the tears to come, they didn't. Charlie couldn't cry.

"Please," Charlie whispered.

"It's done," Alice murmured.

"No… please, Uncle Paton, help me!" Charlie rushed up to his Uncle faster than anything he'd ever experience and tried to hug Paton, who screamed in pain as his rib cracked…

"NO!" Charlie let go immediately, hugging himself as Paton fell, gasping. "I can't even…I can't even _hug _you! I can't…I can't…"

"I-I'm fine, Charlie," Paton gasped, clutching his side as Alice hurriedly tended to him.

"No you're not! I..I…" And Charlie took off running, faster than even Edward.

"Please," Paton winced, beckoning to Edward. "Find him, I don't…" Paton fainted, his cracked ribs too much for him.

Edward knew it would come to this.

Poor Charlie, he probably _could _have been treated, and Charlie _could _have been normal. Edward ran through the forest, reconsidering himself. He was not the Edward he knew himself to be. He was harsher, snappish, and he hated it. Why was it so? Edward knew he found himself in a hopeless situation.

Charlie couldn't believe himself. What kind of sick and twisted luck brought him to this state? Why???? Charlie refused to believe it, but he had hurt Uncle Paton. Charlie remembered in agony how Paton had screamed, how Charlie had let go and he had fallen to the ground, moaning in pain. That sickening crack of his ribs…. Breaking someone's ribs, depending on how hard, could result in killing someone. Charlie's eyes widened as he ran, and he shook his head back and forth. He _couldn't _have killed Uncle Paton…he imagined Paton's eyes slowly closing, a heartbroken Ms. Ingledew at his funeral…

Charlie ran even faster, as the wind howled around him and a thunderstorm had started to brew. He was nearing the Torrson's home. No, he wouldn't hurt them too. Tancred had almost died, and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He veered away from that house, and he realized just how fast he was going. Wasn't he going to run into a tree? But the trees, everything, were crystal clear, and Charlie still felt that inevitable burning at the back of his throat.

Charlie realized the Cullen's drank the blood of animals, and Charlie stopped, sniffing the air. If he could drink some, then he wouldn't become that much of a threat, even though he could restrain himself.

Sniffing out a rich scent, he started to follow it, letting instinct take over. It wasn't _nearly _as delectable as Uncle Paton, and he didn't think it was as good as any human's, because Renesme had explained the scent of most humans.

Charlie discovered it was a bear, and he pounced. After several messy minutes, Charlie was satisfied, only a slight twang at the back of his throat. His clothes were red and covered in coarse brown hairs…

Brown. He hadn't seen Ben for the longest time. Charlie took off for his house, and realized that the storm was still following him. There was a buzz at the back of his mind. He saw flashes of scenes that weren't forests, and Charlie was overwhelmed.

"Charlie!" cried a voice.

_No! No, no, no! _Charlie thought desperately. He knew that voice, and it wasn't a vampire's.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Olivia asked him. Charlie closed his eyes and sat on the ground.

"Charlie?" Her voice rang crystal clear, her blood even more tempting than Uncle Paton's.

"No, Olivia, don't come any nearer," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you're voice!"

"Liv, you don't want to know what I look like," Charlie muttered, though she could still hear him.

"Charlie, I don't care what you look like or sound like or whatever else weird happened, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Liv, I might kill you," Charlie said.

"I will risk my life, Charlie Bone!" Olivia declared.

Olivia swung around to face him. She winced slightly at the dramatic change of features. He was so much taller. Now that she realized it, he was as tall as his Uncle Paton. But his features were absolutely perfect. Charlie had a smooth face, wonderfully flatter hair, and bright red eyes, brighter than even Billy Raven's. He was so pale. But this did not make her gasp dramatically. She kneeled down next to him and held his stony cold hand. His clothes were bloody and covered in hair, ripped.

"Oh Charlie," Olivia sighed. Charlie wanted to cry, so badly, and he didn't care if it was in front of Olivia. He shook with dry tears, as Olivia held him close. Neither of them noticed the silent figure approaching them.

"Olivia, I hurt Uncle Paton. I cracked his _ribs_, Liv. I could have…" Charlie choked on his words. "Liv, I can't do anything. If I weren't struggling so hard I could kill you now Liv."

"I know it too," Olivia soothed him. "Everything will turn out for the better Charlie, I promise."

A twig snapped.

Charlie whirled around faster than Olivia could blink, staring through the trees, still as a statue. Olivia tried to stay as still as he did, but he didn't even breath, and her heart was fluttering wildly.

"Charlie Bone!" cried a voice, ecstatic. Charlie snarled low in his throat, feeling protective of Olivia.

"How exciting. Of course, I don't know who you are exactly, but clever Edward, I have so many powers he isn't aware of." Gleaming red eyes came out of the forest slowly and gracefully. Charlie growled, snarling to protect Olivia from this horrible person.

"I can read minds, I can hypnotize, and I am clairvoyant, and you, Charlie, are the most powerful vampire I've ever seen." Amari showed his pearly white teeth, glistening with venom.

Charlie found himself reading Amari's mind, and he crouched into a pouncing position, reminding himself of Renesme against the twins. He snapped at him.

"Charlie, Charlie. As a young vampire, you will stay eternally strong. Strong as a newborn. You, as a Child of the Red King, have every power imaginable." He chuckled softly. "Don't go near streetlamps, you're exactly like your cursed Uncle Paton!"

That was it. Charlie sprang at Amari, who threw him down casually. It didn't hurt a bit, but made him feel powerless and of course more angry than ever.

"Don't talk about Uncle Paton like that," Charlie hissed, scaring Olivia. Suddenly Charlie was frightened. What was he thinking? He had left Olivia alone over there! Charlie made for Olivia as fast as he could.

The vampire was faster. He snatched Olivia and put his teeth near her throat. Charlie roared and hissed and snapped, trying to rip that foul a**.

"Don't Charlie!" Amari let out a throaty, evil laugh that would haunt Charlie forever. "I bite."

"Let her _go!_" Charlie screamed.

"Only if you decide to join the Volturi, Charlie, and the Bloor's," Amari grinned. "By joining us, you will hypnotize the Cullen's and all your friends to our side, put everyone against us in a deep, controlling sleep. Ultimate power, Charlie. You could control anything."

Charlie felt himself looking into Amari's deep eyes…an instant mistake. Charlie felt himself falling and falling, until he landed right where he was, but with a totally new sense of everything.

"Of course I'll join you," Charlie declared.

"NO, CHARLIE, NO!" Olivia shrieked. She had seen his red eyes go glassy as he stared into Amari's.

"Shut up, girl," Charlie hissed.

Olivia wasn't deceived. She knew Charlie was in a trance, and she struggled against Amari's grasp.

"You go now," Amari said harshly, throwing her down hard. She felt her wrist below her body twist on the forest floor, as Amari and Charlie walked away together. Olivia's lip trembled.

"Be safe, Charlie," she whispered.

As she got up to go, Charlie came rushing back. He picked her up. And he cried in a voice not his own, "Look at me!" Olivia avoided his eyes. She knew what they could do. She would never help the Bloor's, and whatever the Volturi was, she would never help them.

Charlie squeezed her painfully. Olivia remembered what he said had happened to Paton, and yet she still refrained from looking. She felt him squeeze tighter, until she was screaming. The evil wind of Charlie rushed around them, everything was bright and lights popped as she struggled to breathe…

"NO!" Charlie was thrown to the ground, and as Amari came closer a blurred figure started to battle with the Volturi vampire. Other blurry figures joined it, and soon Olivia was hunched by a tree, watching in horror as Amari threw each Cullen down one by one. Olivia then turned her fear into determination.

Amari screamed. There in front of him was Aro. Olivia wasn't sure where the vision came from. She made Aro chase Amari away, until Amari was gone…for now.

Charlie hastened to follow, but he stumbled. Olivia realized he was struggling between himself and Amari's grip. A tall, handsome blond vampire with golden eyes came up to Olivia.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking her over.

"Yes, but my wrist hurts…" Olivia said, still focused on Charlie.

"I'll fix you up. I am Carlisle Cullen," the doctor explained, checking her over. Olivia looked at Carlisle, then at the other beautiful figures. They were talking to one another and Olivia noticed their names were Bella, Edward, Alice and Emmett.

"Please, let me go!" Olivia cried, breaking from Carlisle's gentle grasp and standing beside Charlie. She shook his stony body hard.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Olivia cried.

"Olivia…get away…stay…no…" Charlie struggled. Olivia shook her head hard. "Charlie, you stupid boy!" Olivia kissed him straight on the lips, and suddenly Charlie stumbled onto the forest floor. He looked up dazedly at Olivia. "Lord, Olivia, do it again."

"Idiot," Olivia rolled her eyes. Charlie jumped to his feet. He looked over to Alice, Edward and Bella. "Where's Uncle Paton?"

"In the hospital, he's fine, Esme, Jasper and Renesme took him." Alice answered.

"Well, he'll be there soon," Edward added.

"Charlie, this is Emmett and Carlisle," Bella introduced him. They all shook hands, and when Emmett looked at Charlie, he burst out laughing.

"What?" Charlie demanded.

"I leave Edward and Bella alone for one day and they can't even let this kind of stuff alone!" he boomed. Indeed, Emmett was burly and strong, but he was of the sarcastic and wonderfully funny nature.

"I'm going to see Uncle Paton," Charlie declared. He went for the streets, as Olivia called out, "Charlie, I wouldn't-!"

It was dark out, and as Charlie approached a streetlamp, it exploded. Charlie came speeding back in a blur, groaning.

"Now I see how Uncle Paton feels," Charlie muttered, feeling completely sorry for Uncle Paton. Olivia remembered Paton's black fedora.

"Give him a hat, then he can visit his uncle," Olivia exclaimed. Emmett took off his baseball cap and Charlie pulled it on, pushing it over his eyes and looking to the ground. He found that if he read other's minds, he could see where he was going.

Charlie focused on their minds and every crack in the street. Whenever any of them looked at a street lamp, it would glow brightly and Charlie switched quickly to a different mind.

After a long time they were finally at the hospital, and Charlie almost burst out laughing as he realized he was taller than all of them. But he kept his concentration.

"Paton Yewbeam," Olivia murmured to the woman at the desk as Charlie concentrated at the ground. The woman gave them directions.

Charlie burst into his Uncle's room, glad for the jacket that Carlisle had provided. It covered his bloody shirt…however his pants were ripped. He realized if he said they were heavy duty watercolor stains on his work pants he'd pass those by.

"Charlie!" Uncle Paton exclaimed.

"Turn the lights off," Charlie whispered to Olivia.

The room went dark.

"Uncle Paton, I am so sorry," Charlie exclaimed as Paton took his cloth off of his eyes.

"Charlie you're fine, I expected nothing different," Paton said firmly, holding Charlie's hand.

"I also know how you feel about lights," Charlie murmured. Paton's eyes widened as he looked Charlie over, then he burst out laughing.

"I should've known, and this is the only time my endowment has made me laugh!" Paton chuckled, shaking with his laughter. He noticed Olivia.

"Olivia, my dear. Hello," Paton said politely.

"Hello, Mr. Yewbeam," Olivia nodded.

Charlie explained what happened in the forest.

Paton shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid we find ourselves in the toughest situation yet. Your parents are devastated, Charlie."

"But I can see them. I can restrain myself. I'm in a hospital full of sick people and blood." Charlie pleaded.

"I suppose so," Paton said lightly.

"It's not the best hospital I've seen, how are they treating you, Mr. Yewbeam?" Carlisle said. Paton was flattered for a moment before he said, "I'm fine, and who are you?"

"I am terribly sorry. Doctor Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle offered his cold hand.

"Paton Yewbeam," Paton politely nodded.

"PATON!" came a strangled yell, as many nurses tried to hold the owner of the scream off.

"Back off, that's my wife!" Paton shouted, trying to stand up. He groaned as Carlisle gently placed him back down.

"There is a limit to visitors!" A nurse exclaimed.

"We'll leave, won't we Liv?" Charlie said hurriedly.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

As they left they saw Julia struggling against the nurses. She gasped as she looked up at Charlie, and nearly fainted. Emma did faint while an irritated nurse helped her up.

"Please, Uncle Paton will explain," Charlie muttered, avoiding the bright lights.

Charlie almost made it. On the way out a light exploded in the waiting room, while many patients shrieked and assistants tended to the glass. Charlie hurried out.

"Charlie, what are we going to do with you?" said Olivia as they hurried to a dark corner.

"I'm going home and getting some clothes," Charlie murmured. "Tell the Cullen's where I am, won't you?"

"They'll already know Charlie, what with the fortune teller and that mind reader," Olivia reminded him. "They'll be after you now."

"I can run faster than they can," Charlie declared. He turned to go, when he looked at Olivia. Her hair was a wonderful honey color today, with a wonderful face and her bright green eyes. Her hair fell in elegant waves around her face. Olivia stared up into Charlie's kind, red eyes, and missed his blue ones terribly. She wished he were himself, his shorter self. She'd never reach anywhere near his height now. Charlie gazed sadly at her before turning away and going off for home.

Olivia held back the tears that had been threatening her for hours, until she finally let them go.

What with the changes of events, Alice saw that the future was set on choices. She saw Charlie run off and Olivia crying as they ran for Charlie, but then she saw something snatch Olivia from that corner and take her away, and seconds later as they reached the moonlit corner, she saw it in reality.

Olivia didn't even have time to scream.

But Charlie did hear Alice's scream and as he reached for her mind, he ran faster than he ever had that day back to the corner, and after Amari, who held a limp and unconscious Olivia in his sinister arms. And further up ahead were all the endowed children, wrapped in Amari's grip. Even with all the Cullen's right there, nothing could help them now.

Or could something?

Meanwhile in the hospital there sat Paton and a hysterical Miss Ingledew, with a silent Emma by her side. The only endowed child not in the street scene. Emma sat by the open window, staring into the tree branch outside the sill. They had the entire dark room to themselves.

What was that in the tree?

Emma spotted them, orange and copper and yellow, and one by one the Flames pounced into her room. Aries ran straight for Paton, while Leo and Sagittarius followed. Below in the streets in the shadows the Red Knight waited for the flames, and in a matter of moments, a large bird was soaring high in the sky with Paton and Julia in her claws, while three cats jumped from the tree. Galloping away, the Flames followed the Knight and the Bird toward the street battle that was about to take place.


	6. Sleep, Lightning and Normal

I wrote this section in first person, because that's how I feel Jasper should be expressed. Then it switches back to my normal writing style. Enjoy!

When you have a true lover, you love them so much, it just feels natural when you see them as a vision. Now it isn't unusual for vampires. I saw Alice distantly, and right then I knew they needed help.

"Esme," I whispered.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Esme asked, alarmed.

"It's Alice…and Carlisle…all of them. They need help. Let's _go!_" I started off, then stopped. "And bring Charlie a change of clothes." And I was gone.

I tore down the dark streets, faster than I've ever gone before. I knew that battle was going to turn ugly, and no one had to tell me that us vampires couldn't totally give in to our senses. Those were helpless children, and they didn't deserve what Charlie got.

----

"Right THERE!" Paton exclaimed, and Emma set them down a good ways from the scene. There was a soft clopping behind them, and there was the Red Knight and the Flames. Emma was suddenly a girl again, and she kneeled down to pet the Flames. The Paton stoked them.

"Thank you, Flames. You're help would be appreciated in this battle," Paton told them. They purred, and got ready to pounce. He turned to Julia.

"Julia, you must stay here," Paton told his wife gently, stroking her cheek.

"I can't, I won't." Julia stamped her foot.

"You will. I am sorry to say my dear, you only have the gift to read minds, and you cannot help us with this battle," Paton told her sadly.

"I will help you. I shall fly with Emma, and look what I stole from the hospital." Julia opened her purse to reveal dozens of needles. Paton was appalled.

"What the…" he struggled.

"I'll throw them at the children, and instead of fighting, they'll sleep, double doses of drugs."

"Someone could bring them back, though," Paton pointed out. Julia shook her head. "It's the best chance I have…Mr. Torrson!"

Paton had hardly noticed the wind picking up, and behind them was the stormy Mr. Torrson.

"I hear a battle is going on, Ms. Yewbeam, and I believe I shall be of help."

"We need all the help we can get," Emma muttered.

"They bewitched my son, and I won't have it!" he thundered. With a battle cry, he joined the Cullen family.

"That's our cue," Paton said determinedly.

"Paton, wait! There's only so many light bulbs you can break!" Julia cried.

"I know that. I'll only make them unconscious, I won't kill the children, my dear. I wonder if vampires are immune to electrocution…" Paton said thoughtfully as he stepped into the scene. Julia remembered when Paton had told her that he had electrocuted Yolanda. She shuddered as the Red Knight galloped past and the Flames transformed into leopards, growling into the street. Julia turned to Emma.

"We'll be their backup, shall we?"

"Of course, Auntie."

"Uncle Paton!" Charlie cried as he stepped into the street, and as the Red Knight followed with his leopards.

"Those Flames can do miracles, Charlie," Paton winked, before facing Amari, who held an unconscious Olivia. Olivia stirred, and when she opened her eyes, she screamed, because she was trapped in Amari's carefully planned gaze. After a moment, Amari set her on the ground and Olivia held an evil grin.

"NO!" Charlie snarled, pouncing.

"Wait, Charlie!" Paton cried, tugging his arm. Charlie turned to snap at Uncle Paton, who jumped. Charlie regained himself in an apologetic face.

"Charlie, look at Olivia. She winked. Bella has saved her, with her shield," Paton said. Indeed Olivia was the best actress, she smiled, and then of course Bella was smiling to herself. Amari didn't notice, but he was frustrated.

"Foolish Bella, thinking you can block me from your mind!" But as much as Amari tried, he couldn't do it.

Charlie glanced at his side. They had Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella, Mr. Torrson, Paton, the Red Knight, and the Flames. Charlie glimpsed the image of a beautiful woman, who must be Esme, and then Renesme and Jasper. He did not feel much safer, despite being invincible.

"It'll be alright, Charlie," Paton reassured, lying through his teeth. Julia only had so many needles. Emma could only fly for so long. They needed more help, but it could not come.

Through the streets, low snarls were ripping and all of a sudden, Tancred charged, followed by Dagbert and Lysander. Charlie gulped uneasily. They were the most powerful, and they were going straight for him.

The Cullen's went into battle, trying not to kill or fatally wound any of the children. Charlie would have preferred they do something to the drowner, for water was sweeping through the streets and sweeping everyone away. Paton yelped and fell, sliding…

"Hold on!" Charlie shouted, grabbing Paton's hand and throwing Paton onto his back. He weighed almost nothing, and Paton was reminded of how Alice carried him.

"Charlie!" Olivia cried, coming down the current of the river that was getting stronger. Suddenly Charlie remembered. _He _was the most powerful here.

Charlie concentrated, and suddenly the streets were dry again. Dagbert was furious, so every now and then only trickles of water could be seen.

Charlie ran through the streets with Uncle Paton on his back. First he grabbed Gabriel and looked into his eyes as Gabriel returned the steely stare. After a moment Gabriel fell, and was himself again.

"I…wait…Charlie, what happened?" Gabriel asked, scared at Charlie's new appearance.

"Nothing we can't handle. Gabriel, go home," Uncle Paton commanded, slipping off of Charlie onto the street. Charlie looked for streetlights and dismally realized he and Uncle Paton had shattered them all without realizing it.

"Uncle Paton, you're entirely vulnerable! Just go!" Charlie cried.

"Not yet," Paton argued. "I have more tricks up my sleeve than you think, Charlie."

Paton stepped out into the middle of the street and closed his eyes, focusing all his attention to the streetlamps. After a moment, there was a buzzing sound, and then…

BANG!

The streetlamps let out electricity. Not a lot, but enough that if directed, it could knock someone out.

First he aimed for Manfred, and then Mr. Bloor. Then he aimed for Dagbert and Dorcas Loom, and high above he saw a huge bird carrying a woman holding a purse, throwing down needles, as it hit many of the endowed. They stumbled and as they pulled it out, they sank to the ground, fast asleep.

Amari looked around him, blazingly mad. Then he smiled crookedly, summoning all the needles she had thrown. First he aimed two up at the skies, and threw them. The bird and woman both screamed, before falling to the ground, mangled and broken in the street.

"NO!" Paton roared, before a powerful exert of electricity was aimed at Amari. Amari grinned as the electricity engulfed him, before laughing and waving it off. Aiming, he shot one at Paton. He winced before pulling it out, staggering before the tall man finally fell.

"Uncle Paton…" Charlie breathed.

Charlie didn't know what to do with himself. He circled round and round and round, unsure of everything, before his fury welled up inside him, overflowing and brimming and boiling until he launched at Amari, ripping him before screaming, "FIRE, START A FIRE NOW!!!!"

Amari screamed helplessly as Charlie boldly ripped Amari. Needles from Amari's hands flew everywhere…into Mr. Torrson, and even into Leo. One narrowly avoided Renesme. The needles bounced off the Cullen's.

Then as a final act, Amari thrust one into Charlie's chest, which brimmed with what had been left of Charlie's human blood, which kept his eyes red.

As the Cullen's carried the screaming Amari into the fire, Charlie stumbled before shrieking, the burning pain _returning!_ Charlie felt helpless as he withered, wondering what on Earth could be happening. The Flames growled and paced around Charlie, while Olivia held on to him. Charlie remembered only one last thing before the blackness engulfed him.

"Hold on Charlie," Olivia whispered. "Hold on."

Charlie woke with a start. He was in a bedroom…his bedroom at Number Nine. He shook his head, dazed. That was the weirdest dream ever. What was even stranger, Claerwen hadn't been in it with him. But it was all so _vivid. _So real. He stared at the glowing white moth beside him and began to stroke it.

He heard low voices downstairs, then jumped as one voice yelped and another screamed and ran up the stairs. The yelp he knew had come from Uncle Paton, and he tried to get up to shut the light off…he swayed dizzily and lay back down, bracing for the explosion.

The light bulb shattered as the door was thrust open. Uncle Paton burst in with Olivia by his side.

"Olivia! What are you doing here?!" Charlie yelped.

"You're short again, and you're voice and you're…you're normal again, Charlie!" Olivia said, her voice cracking as she burst into tears, hugging Charlie.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Charlie asked. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You deserve it." Olivia said, her voice wobbly as she pulled her hand away. "You can be so unobservant, Charlie."

"Ow…okay…Uncle Paton? Are you all right then?"

"Yes, I'm fine Charlie…what about you?" Paton asked, concerned.

"I feel like I just got smacked in the head," Charlie muttered, rubbing his head.

"Charlie," Paton said severely as Olivia giggled.

"Like I just got over the flu. Dizzy and tired," Charlie yawned. The his eyes widened. "How did I become human again? Where are the Cullen family?"

Paton smiled sadly. "I don't know Charlie. Something in those drugs…they took a toll on Julia and Emma. They're allergic to it, hardly waking up."

"And the Cullen family?"

"Gone, Charlie. They left. Their business is done here, and the only reason we knew you were awake was because Alice told us what time you'd wake up."

Charlie gulped and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. "They didn't even say good-bye," Charlie said quietly.

"I have a feeling they'll keep in touch," Olivia said confidently.

"That's good. Where's mom and dad?" Charlie yawned.

"Home. They have no idea." Paton grinned.

"Tell them!" Charlie demanded.

"I will." Paton promised. "Olivia, we should let Charlie sleep."

"Okay. Bye Charlie!" Olivia kissed him on the cheek before skipping out of the room. Charlie sat, dazed, before Uncle Paton chuckled and began to leave. He turned back. "I'll clean the glass up later. Olivia is really something, huh?" The door clicked shut.

Charlie smiled to himself, thinking of everything that went on. Everything was better now, and everything was going to turn out okay. He didn't know that Alec was fuming because his great-great-great-great-great nephew was dead. He didn't know the Volturi were planning to attack again. As Charlie drifted to sleep, Olivia in his thoughts, he murmured, "Really something."


End file.
